Ciel in Wonderland
by FlamminLenMoon
Summary: Have you ever dreamed of a world where can escape reality?    The story sometimes goes from third person to first person. But this story is in First person, well it's suppost to be anyway
1. Chapter one  Down the rabbit hole

Ciel in Wonderland

Chapter One

It was day, like any other day. And I Ciel Phantomhive was in his study, doing paper when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and a black figure walked into the room. The man was carrying a tray with a tea cup and tea pot, along with a plate with a slice of chocolate cake. He set the tray down on a small table and poured tea into the tea cup.

"Sorry for the interruptions young master, but he is your tea and you slice of cake you asked for," said the man.

"Did you finish your morning duties Sebastian?" said Ciel.

"Yes I have, just as you instructed me to do," said Sebastian.

"Well then, I have nothing else for you so can do as you please for now," said Ciel.

"Very well then, I will let you continue your work without any more interruptions," said Sebastian.

So I continued with my work and once I was finished with my paper work I went outside to relax in the garden. I sat down underneath a large Oak tree and stared at the sky. I always wondered if there was a world where all worries of the world and all bad memories of the past would just melt away. But I knew that there was no such place like that in reality. I started to feel somewhat tired from all the work so I decided that I would take a small nap before I went back inside. I drifted asleep, then all of a sudden I started having the feel of being carried. I opened my to see a tall man with long white rabbit ears. He was wearing a red plaided jacket, black pants, and he was holding a large pocket watch in his hand. He was also wearing glasses but with the sun glare on the glasses I couldn't see his eyes.

"Hey who are you and where are taking me!" yelled Ciel.

The strange man didn't answer. Ciel looked around and saw that they were heading toward the forest.

"Hey, put me down right now," Ciel yelled again.

Still no answer from the mysterious rabbit eared man. We got closer to the forest and he jumped into a large hole in the ground. The man let go of me and I fell through the darkness. I saw a small light at the end of the darkness. I closed my eye for I did not want to see what awaited me at the bottom. I then had the feeling of floating so I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by pink and black striped walls . I looked down to see that I was at least 3 feet off the ground. And then _"Smack"_ I hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Urgh, wha…what is this place," said Ciel in a shocked tone.

I looked around and found a small table. And on the table was a small bottle. I picked up the bottle and read the tag, the tag read _"Drink Me."_

" Huh, what a weird little bottle," said Ciel curiously.

I heard small foots in the room, I looked down and the man with the white rabbit ears and had shrunk from when I saw last him. But It wasn't that he shrunk, but I had became huge.

"Hey," shouted Ciel

The small man turned around and looked up at me.

"How do I get back to normal size," asked Ciel

"Why don't you try the bottle that's in your hand Alice," said the man

I looked at the bottle. I was uneasy about drinking it, but it was the only way I could get smaller. I removed the lid and sipped the strange liquid. I started feeling strange, then the next thing I knew I was back to normal height.

"Who are you, and why did you bring me here," Ciel demanded.

" I am the White Rabbit named Sebastian dear Alice" he said.

"Alice? My name is not Alice, it's Ciel Phantomhive," boasted Ciel.

" Anyway I brought you here because I wanted you to play a game with me," said Sebastian.

"A game?" said Ciel who then became very confused.

"Yup, that's right a game. Will you play with me?" asked Sebastian

"You must be joking, I have more important things to do then play a stupid game with you. Know how do I get out of here," said Ciel.

"Oh dear, I am afraid you can't leave just yet Alice," sighed Sebastian.

"My name is not Alice, It's Ciel. And what do you mean I can leave," said Ciel.

Sebastian turned to face me. Then he smiled a very devilish smile. A chill raced up my spine, Sebastian pulled a strange box out of his pocket. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. He flipped the lid of the box open, inside the box was small heart shaped cookies the said "_Eat Me."_

"Please take one Alice," Sebastian offered.

"What does this one do?" asked Ciel.

"You will soon find out," said Sebastian.

I took a small bite and my eyes suddenly felt heavy. My head felt heavy and my hands and legs felt very weak. Sebastian picked me up and held me close to him.

"Sebas…Sebastian what did you do to me," said Ciel who now started to breathe heavily.

"Like I said you can't leave just yet, you must first play game with me," he said

"You bas…tard…,"said ciel who now lays asleep in the White Rabbit's arms

A black and purple striped door appeared in front of them. Sebastian reached for the door handle and opened the door. As the door opened, a white light flowed out from the other side.

" Alice….oh I mean Ciel, Welcome to Wonderland. Let the game begin."


	2. Finding the White Rabbit

Ciel In wonderland

Chapter two

"Ciel…Ciel"

"uhh….who's there?" I asked looking around my surroundings

"Ciel….."

"Who's there… and where are you?" I asked

"Ciel never forget…."

"Never forget what…" I asked

"Never forget"

"What" I said

I awoke from my slumber and found myself in a meadow of blue and pink tulips. I looked around the strange place trying to remember how I ended up here. The last thing I remember was reading under a huge tree outside the manor and then…

"Oh, where's Sebastian, I could have sworn that I was with him." I said

I looked around and just my luck, he was nowhere to be found.

"Great, now where did that stupid rabbit go?" I said annoyed. "I might as well go look around for him, instead of just waiting around here." I muttered.

I looked around to find a place to start looking, when I came upon an opening to the forest. I headed towards the opening and began my search for the white rabbit. After walking around for what seemed like hours I stumbled upon a clock tower. It looked old and abandoned; the door was covered in broken rusted chains. I walked to the door and peaked through a small hole. The place looked ransacked; there were cobwebs and moss growing on the wall. I pushed the door open and walked around the tower to find the stupid rabbit Sebastian.

"Hey Sebastian, hey are you here?" I called

"_Hehe…Welcome to the Clock Tower dear Alice…."_

"Who's there….show yourself?" I called

"_Hehe...Demanding aren't you Alice…." _

"Who are you…and stop calling me Alice. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, now show yourself."

"_Hehe…as you wish…" _

At the top of the stairs a dark figure appeared. He stepped into an area of light rays that were seeping in through the holes in the ceiling. There was enough light coming in to where I could see his face; the man was very pale skinned, his eyes where green as emeralds, he had many piercings on his left ear. His hair was long and silver with a single braid and his finger nails dangerously long and black. The man stood there staring and laughing.

"Who are you," I asked demandingly

"_Hehe…well now…..hehe," _said the strange man

"Come out with it, who are you," I commanded

"_Hehe…I am the Clock keeper, but you can call me Undertaker,"_ he said

"Undertaker, tell me have you seen the white rabbit come by here?" I asked

"_Hmmm Mr. Rabbit...hehe well now I can't I have…."_ said Undertaker.

"I see, well thanks anyway Undertaker. I shall be on my way" I said heading towards the door.

"_Hehe….no matter how long you intend to run from this game, the more entangled you'll become with this world….." _mumbled Undertaker

"What was that…?" I snapped

"_Hehe oh nothing…hehe..." _said Undertaker nervously.

I glared at him for a second then I made my way to the door. As I exited the tower I heard the clock keeper call out.

"_Wait …Hehe, here take this with you. I think it will come in handy…hehe..." _said Undertaker.

He handed me a small key. It was hanging from a long necklace chain. The key was in the form of a skeleton, at the top of the skull there was a red bow attached to it.

"What is this Undertaker," I asked curiously.

"_Hehe… this key will open any door here in wonderland, I think it will become of use to you when you reach the queens castle,"_ said Undertaker.

"The Queen's Castle? What will I need to open there, or more importantly what business do I have there? Like I said early I am looking for the white rabbit named Sebastian, not asking for directions to the queen's castle," I said.

"_Hehe…sure you say that now, but I assure you that you will end up at the Queen's Castle," _said Undertaker.

"Ok whatever you say Undertaker," I said.

After I received the silver skeleton key from Undertaker, I left the clock tower and headed toward the forest. When I came to the opening to the forest, I could hear many strange voices and noise coming from the trees. I paused for a moment before I walked in; the path became very dim-lighted; I could barely see my hands in front of me. I walked for a couple of hours it seemed, and I soon came up to a small house. I walked up to the house hoping someone was home. I peered through the window; there was not a single light on, it was pitch black.

"Hmm maybe they're asleep..." I said

I went around to the front door knock. I was shouting and knocking hard on the door, hoping for someone to hear me. I looked at the door knob and thought that maybe it was unlocked. I twisted the handle and the door opened. I opened the door and stood there for a second.

"Maybe…I should just leave; it wouldn't look good if I was caught…" I said

I thought about for a while longer, maybe there is a clue to finding Sebastian here. If I leave now I would probably miss something important.

"Maybe just a quick peak," I said.

I walked into the house and tried looking for a light source. I look around and found two candle sticks on a small round table and a couple matches. I lit the candles; I left one on the table and took the other one on a candle stick holder and searched the rest of the house. I found some stair that lend to the second floor of the house. I walked up and found two doors; I opened the first door and it lead to a bed room. The bedroom was decorated with black and maroon colored décor. There was a bed, a dresser with a mirror, and for some odd reason a small table with a tea set. This room kind of reminded me of a little girl's doll house, but with a gothic tone to it. I walked around the tiny room and found a journal on the bed. I picked up the book and was hesitant about opening it. Just as I was going to put the book down; a letter fell out of the book. I picked it up and saw that the front of the letter had my name on it. I figured since it had my name on it I could open it. I grabbed a knife that was on the table and slid the shape end of it to break the seal on it. I pulled out the papers that were inside and to my surprise it was my life records. Who every sent this managed to get my name, D.O.B, a list of every one that worked in my manor; they got everything. I put the papers back into the envelope and put it back into the journal, set it on the bed, and backed away.

I bumped into the table and knocked over a couple of glasses. I put them back to the way they were, noticed a bowl of heart shaped candies. I picked one up and it said _"Eat Me"_. I wasn't too sure about eating it. It seemed harmless, so I popped the piece of candy into my mouth. I felt fine for a moment, and then I suddenly felt a little dizzy. I started to get a terrible headache, the headache got worse and worse than "bang". I had hit my head on the ceiling of the room, I had grown taller, but I didn't stop growing yet. I could hear the nails of the roof being pulled out of place, my arms had pushed the windows out of the walls and my legs, one knocked the door down and the other busted a hole in wall. Then finally I had stopped growing and realize I had grown to the size of the house. I looked around to see if there was anyone nearby that could help. I called out

"Is anyone out here….Hello…I could use some help" I shouted.

"Well you seem to have gotten yourself into quite the situation," said a voice coming from the trees.

"Who's there?" I called.

"I am," said the voice again

"Where are you," I called again.

"I'm right in front of you, I've right in front of you the whole time," he said.

I looked closely at a large tree and saw a black figure sitting on a large branch. The dark figure stood up and leaped from the tree and onto my shoe.

"Hello, my name is Peter. Nice to meet you my huge friend,"

To Be Continued…


End file.
